


Quiet

by Ghidorahs_child



Series: Foolishness featuring Dante and Vergil from the Devil May Cry series [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, But they are soft, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Some Humor, The Author Regrets Nothing, Twincest, Vergil is Bad at Feelings, a tiny bit of angst, but it's not sad, emotionally constipated dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghidorahs_child/pseuds/Ghidorahs_child
Summary: Vergil liked quiet.Or so he thought.Chinese translationbyEko_Bean
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Foolishness featuring Dante and Vergil from the Devil May Cry series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636063
Comments: 15
Kudos: 191





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> After I finished DMC 5 I decided to play again the whole DMC saga, I got super emotional and this is the result.  
> Enjoy my dudes.

_**Quiet** _

**8 years old**

The first time it happened they weren’t aware of it. It just happened.

It was a rainy day and it was winter, which meant playing outside was out of question. Those were the worst days in Dante’s opinion and the best ones if you listened to Vergil.

Only the twins were home and they were in their respective rooms.

The house was quiet. Vergil liked quiet: quiet meant he could read in peace, and yet he was restless for some reason – he couldn’t sit still, he had read the same line over and over again without actually reading it.

Something was bothering him, which was strange because usually it was Dante who bothered him all the times, but today he hadn’t heard a peep from his twin… With some annoyance he realised he was bothered by the fact that Dante wasn’t bothering him – which was absolutely ridiculous.

He mentally scolded himself for being so foolish, his twin was probably still asleep and he should enjoy these rare quiet moments while he could, so he turned once more his attention to his book.

Vergil managed to stay focused on the pages for the totality of three whole minutes and then he heard it - something falling in his twin room followed by a distinct “Damn it” muttered by Dante who was evidently very much awake – he was awake, and he was entertaining himself. Vergil frowned, it was … unusual for Dante not to pester him to get him to play his foolish games.

Well good for Dante, Vergil thought, now he could finally enjoy quiet days like this one without the _annoying_ presence of his _annoying_ twin. 

He nodded to himself, satisfied.

After that noise everything was quiet again. Vergil liked quiet.

Or so he thought.

His 8 years old self realised in that moment that he had never quite known quiet – since the day he was born Dante has always been there to make things loud and messy, so quiet has never been an option with his twin around.

He decided that quiet was nice … at least for the first 15 minutes, then the silence started grating on his nerves.

He was about to get up from his bed – to do what he didn’t really know – when he heard the door of his twin’s room being opened. He smiled, flopped back on his bed and lied down waiting for Dante to come to his room; he realised his back had been tense for a while only when he relaxed his muscles on the mattress.

He listened for his twin steps and frowned when he heard them go down the stairs instead of toward his room. Vergil didn’t know how to react to this new scenario, so he tried a familiar path: getting angry at his twin’s antics – that he was good at, but when he heard Dante going back to his room and closing his door he genuinely wanted to scream.

He was upset.

Upset that his twin wasn’t giving him any attention, upset that his twin seemed completely capable to enjoy himself without him while he couldn’t even read a damn book (and he LOVED books), but mostly he was upset that he could do nothing about it because going to Dante would mean admitting he missed him and that was just not going to happen. _Ever_.

Then there was a crash.

“No no no no!” He heard Dante’s panicked voice from the other side of the wall, there was most likely a mess of shattered glass on the floor, which gave Vergil a good excuse to venture in his twin’s room – even just to assert the entity of the damage, so he got up from his bed and most definitely _did not rush_ through his door and to Dante’s room.

“What happened Dante?”  
“No! Verg you weren’t supposed to see yet! It’s not ready!!” At that Vergil took his gaze off his twin’s disgruntled face and looked around the room: Dante’s bed was covered in blankets, there were also a lot of pillows on it … and books.

_Okay that was weird._

He returned his gaze to Dante who was standing in the middle of the room, with his feet caught in a stray blanket, holding a single cup of tea and a tray with some cookies on it; around him the remains of was once was a teapot. Dante hated tea. And books.

_This was very weird._

“What is this? Why did you take all those books from the library? Do you even know how to read? And why did you destroy that teapot?” Asked Vergil, genuinely perplexed. “Mean Verg! I know how to read, and you know it!” Dante scoffed, “I wanted to build a blanket fort for us! The books are for you and I even made you tea but then I stumbled in this cursed blanket and almost dropped everything!” Dante gestured towards the point where his feet were still tangled in the fabric, spilling some of the tea in the process. Vergil snorted “You were defeated by a blanket? That’s lame!” Nonetheless he moved to untangle his twin from the fabric. “YOU are lame” Dante retorted, just because.

Once he was freed, Dante put the mug and the tray down on the bedside table and turned to face Vergil who was trying to clean up the mess on the floor, “So Verg, what do you think?” Dante asked grinning, clearly proud of his job.

“Foolishness.”

Dante’s face fell and hurt clouded his features.

Vergil wanted to bang his head on the wall. He didn’t mean to say that – honestly – he didn’t.

He was so relieved that his twin hadn’t forgotten him and the fact that Dante did all this for him made him stupidly happy, so why couldn’t he just say it? Why couldn’t he drop the competitiveness? Why couldn’t he just admit he liked it?

He looked over at Dante who was staring at the floor, Vergil could see the tears in his eyes so he acted on instinct – he took Dante’s hand and dragged him on the bed, he settled them in the middle of the mess of blankets and squeezed his twin’s hand.

Dante still wasn’t looking at him and kept quiet.

Vergil decided in that moment that he did not in fact like quiet.

“Foolish Dante” Vergil repeated and at that Dante tried to pull his hand out of his twin’s grip, but Vergil's hold tightened. “It was foolish of you to take the books and make tea, you could have just called me you know” Vergil nudged his twin with his shoulder and Dante looked up, his eyes were still shiny, but he didn’t look on the brink of tears anymore, so Vergil continued “I was actually a bit upset when I heard you moving around without calling me you know? I thought you were fine playing by yourself and didn’t need me.” Vergil muttered the last part – he never shared so much information about his feelings and he didn’t even know where the words were coming from.

“You’re the foolish one then Verg,” Dante said, a small grin back on his face “you know I only have fun with you! You’re my favourite brother!”

“I’m the only one you have dummy” Vergil retorted, but he was smiling.

“Still! If I could choose in a million people, I’d choose you!” Dante proclaimed, and Vergil was actually taken aback by that declaration.

He wondered why someone as amazing as Dante would freely choose to be around someone like him. Dante was funny, cheery, confident and always smiling – in Vergil’s eyes Dante’s always been shining brighter than the sun, while he was boring and lame and always insecure of everything.

When Dante pesters him because he wants to play, Vergil tends to push him away because he’s afraid that if he plays too much with his twin, Dante would realise there’s nothing great about him and will eventually grow tired of him.

He was afraid to be left behind, so he pulled back.

He realised then that he made Dante feel unwanted, to the point that he thought necessary to bring books and tea to keep Vergil close.

“But why me? We don’t even like the same things.”

“Well yeah, but I like you!”

Dante said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Vergil’s face flushed red all the way down to his neck at his twin affirmation – he knew he probably looked dumb with mouth hanging open staring at his brother, but his brain short-circuited, and he could do absolutely nothing about it.

Dante liked him. He said it, right to his face.

He was so dumbfounded that he almost didn’t notice his twin started talking again.

“But you like your books better than me! You are always reading, and you never pay attention to me!” his voice became increasingly whinier as he went on.

For the second time that day Vergil acted on instinct and hugged Dante tightly to his chest “Foolish Dante, I’d give up all the books in the world for you!” Vergil muttered into his twin’s hair.

“Really??” Dante jumped up, headbutting him in the chin and making him groan “Ouch! Watch it Dante!” but his brother wasn’t listening to him “Did you mean that?? You would really choose me over books??”

“Of course, you dummy!” Vergil exclaimed still massaging his chin and he didn’t expect Dante to tackle him on the bed in what was supposed to be a hug – at first he struggled to free himself from his twin’s clutches, but when it became clear that Dante had no intention of letting go, he gave up and settled for freeing just his arms to return the hug.

They stayed like that for a while: Vergil cradling his hands into his twin’s hair while Dante pressed his face into his neck.

It was quiet again.

Quiet but not completely silent. Vergil could hear Dante humming happily.

This was new, but he liked it.

They weren’t usually this affectionate with each other, they’d rather fight than hug, but the change was nice.

This was nice.

“Why all the blankets though? You reduced your bed to a bird nest.” Wondered Vergil, still scratching gently at his twin’s nape, Dante lifted his head “Dunno, saw it in a movie, I wanted to make a secret place just for the two of us.” Then he shrugged and buried his face again into Vergil’s neck.

“It’s not secret Dante, it’s in plain sight, literally the first thing you see when you come through the door!” Vergil sighed in exasperation, but there was fondness in his voice.

“Then we’ll hide under the blankets! There are so many nobody will find us!” Came Dante muffled voice from where he was pressed in the crook of his twin’s neck.

“Yeah good idea, so we can die smothered by this mass of blankets, if you don’t manage to smother yourself in my neck first.”

“Mmh”

“Come on Dante, move! I can barely understand what you’re saying, and your hair is ticklish! What are you even doing?” Vergil squirmed under his twin dead weight trying to shrug him off.

“No, you smell good!” protested the younger trying to get his brother to stop moving.

“What? Do you want to eat me now? Mum would be upset if you did that I think.” Vergil half joked, but stopped trashing around to get rid of his twin.

“Foolishness!” Said Dante lifting his head and grinning down at his brother “You don’t smell good like food Verg! You smell like home.” Dante flopped down on the mattress beside his brother and stared at the ceiling.

In his short life Dante had always associated the concept of ‘home’ with his family, with Vergil and not his house, he imagined that when he grew up, he wouldn’t be living here with his parents anymore but no matter where he went, he would always have Vergil by his side. He was sure of that.

They stayed in silence for a while, quietly enjoying each other’s presence.

Vergil sat up and for a second Dante worried he would leave, but he simply reached for one of the blankets and dragged it over them covering them completely. He then wordlessly proceeded to curl around his brother and bury his face in Dante’s neck – now that his twin couldn’t see his face he said what he wanted to say since he entered the room: “I like this. Thank you.” 

Dante hugged him back and hummed. “You didn’t even look at the books I brought you.”  
“I told you I don’t need them. I’m happy like this.” Vergil murmured against his neck; it was true though: here under a blanket, curled around Dante, breathing in his scent, he felt protected and loved.

He was truly happy.

“I’m happy too.”

**18 years old**

It was quiet. He was alone. Just like any other day.

Sometimes, in the quietest of moments, he lingered on the thought of ‘when’.

When did he grow familiar with the silence? When did he get used to the loneliness?

Did such things even really happen? He was not sure.

Vergil wasn’t sure of many things. He’s been alone since the day his family was slaughtered, and all his certainties were ripped from him, together with all he had ever held dear.

There were only two things he was sure of: that he had been powerless and could do nothing to protect his family and that he survived – he survived and swore he would never be powerless again.

Becoming powerful meant shedding all of his weaknesses – emotions were a weakness so he chose to forsake them, and because of that he wasn’t sure how he felt about his twin being still alive. Shocked? Angry? Relived? Sad? Happy?

If he remembered anything about happiness it certainly didn’t feel like this.

The happiness he remembered was a warm blanket, a feeling of safety, of being loved, happiness was quiet, but not silent.

He never got the time to mourn his parents, but eventually the excruciating pain of the loss became a distant ache that never really went away but was easily ignorable.

The loss of his twin, though, left a gaping wound in his soul that never even begun to heal, he never accepted the fact that Dante was gone and now that he was back from the dead how was he supposed to react?

Vergil frowned and mentally scolded himself for his foolish thoughts.

Memories were useless and meaningless, holding onto them was futile. He tried to convince himself for years that it was better not to love anything because love was weakness: if you love something you live in fear that someone may take it away from you, if you don’t love you can’t lose anything.

His only goal was power.

And yet he ached for his brother, he wanted to see him again. He knew it was a dangerous path to walk, but he wasn’t strong enough to resist.

Dante was in a club, talking to a man surrounded by some girls, he looked at ease and Vergil felt like he was 8 years old again, left behind by his twin who was more than capable to live his life normally without him. Dante said something and all the girls laughed – of course they liked him. Vergil felt a cruse of anger flow trhough him, he didn’t know if he was angry at Dante for being able to move on or at himself for not being strong enough to ignore all of this.

He glanced one last time at his brother – he was smiling, but the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes.

At least he wasn’t really happy.

Dante wasn’t happy – hasn’t been happy in a while – he could barely remember the last quiet moment he had, let alone a happy one.

Enzo was babbling about some kind of job, trying to entertain the ladies, while he just wanted to go home(?)

He couldn’t really call that a home, he hasn’t felt at home since he lost his family, since he lost Vergil.

Dante never accepted his twin’s death, he just couldn’t. He always thought he and Vergil would have stayed together forever… but that was a child’s dream.

Even if his brother had been alive, they would have probably hated each other by now, or that’s what he’s been telling himself to try and soothe the ache in his soul.

In all honesty he just wanted to sleep for at least 16 hours. He’s been running on pizza and self-hate for years, so he was always tired despite his demonic nature. He liked sleeping, it was the only moment when he was somewhat at peace.

Dante never liked silence though, he was a loud guy – always has been – Vergil complained all the times about how loud and messy he was, but now that he was no longer here, he could make as much noise as he wanted.

Dante never lingered on the thought that the main reason why he always kept the music on was because the silence was deafening for him and the memories it brought back were terrifying, he didn’t want to remember – he felt as if those memories trapped him in his own mind making him relive the nightmare over and over again and dread spread like ice in his blood paralyzing him.

He hated being scared, so he turned his fear into fury most of the times.

When he found out his brother was still alive, though, he could not bring himself to turn all of his emotions into anger, there were just _too many_ of them.

A part of him felt like he always knew Vergil was still alive somewhere, because otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to survive this long. It was a foolish thought, he knew that, but he could not deny that that tiny flicker of hope of seeing his brother again was what made him pull through his worst moments.

Dante wanted to see his twin again, but at the same time the very idea of standing in front of Vergil terrified him, because whoever he would find, that person would not be the Vergil he knew.

When they did meet, all those years of separation could not be more evident.

They were physically in the same room, but they were miles apart. Few words were spoken before their swords clashed and it was _almost_ nostalgic – they both ached for the other, for closeness and comfort, but their pride prevented them from reaching out.

It will take them many more years to understand that their pride did nothing but bringing them both pain and grieving.

When they saw each other again, a year later, they were so far apart that all hope of reconciliation seemed lost in the hell Vergil wished so much to unleash upon the human world.

Dante knew he had to stop his brother, but he also knew Vergil would not give up his goal and only his death would put an ent to this madness, what he did not know was if he could deal the final blow.

Dante knew Vergil would not hesitate to end him if he stood between him and the power he so much desired, but every time Dante looked at him he remembered how they used to snuggle under the blankets at night, how he pestered Vergil to read to him before sleep and how his twin’s scent was the only thing that could calm him down and make him feel at home. He wished he could hate his brother for all of this, for choosing power over him, but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t.

Vergil hated himself. He was weak. Weak and foolish.

Power was all he needed, all he wanted and yet every time he saw Dante he doubted. Every time, for a split second, he feels the need to let go of everything and just run to his brother and hold him and never let him go. It was just a second, but it was a second too much.

He never felt any regrets whenever he hurt or killed his opponents, but with Dante he could never shake that feeling of wrongness, his instincts at war within him – _attack him-don’t hurt him-finish him-protect him-kill him-kiss him_ – he thought he might as well be going crazy.

In the end, when he was about to fall and saw Dante reaching out to him, in that moment, Vergil saw his twin, when he was 8 years old and he had just broken a teapot trying to make something special just for him. He saw them, together on Dante’s bed, surrounded by blankets holding each other quietly, and with that memory playing behind his eyelids he unsheathed the Yamato and slashed across Dante’s palm.

He loved his twin, and for that reason he could not let him follow.

**40 years old**

They could barely remember the last time it happened, they were 8 years old after all.

The first month after they returned from hell was rough to say the least. At the beginning they were wary of each other, Dante flinched every time Vergil made a sudden movement, Vergil tensed at every noise he heard, preparing for an attack and ready to fight back.

Fighting – they’ve been fighting their whole lives and Dante was tired of it, but he was afraid that fighting was the only way left to communicate with his twin, Vergil was almost sure it was.

And so, they fought.

Until –

“I don’t wanna fight you anymore, Verge.”

Dante, since they were kids, had the unnerving capacity of leaving him speechless, and now he really didn’t know how to escape this situation without physically leaving.

Why wouldn’t Dante want to fight him? To hurt him? To make him pay for what he’s done?

He deserved that.

What he did not deserve was forgiveness, especially from his twin, and that’s why every time Dante tried to approach him, he became aggressive and challenging, trying to get Dante to attack him.

And yet here was his brother, looking at him with tired, imploring eyes – he could never resist those eyes.

“What do you want then, Dante?” Asked Vergil, exhaustion and resignation clear in his voice.

“I want my brother back!”

“Well I am here.”

“You are physically here but this is not you! Every time I try to talk to you you try to start a fight. What are you afraid of? Why won’t you talk to me??”

“I’m not afraid of anything.”

Well that was the biggest lie he’s ever told, and he had a feeling his twin knew that.

Vergil has been afraid his whole life, he hated himself for it, for this weakness he could not shake off.

He became good at pretending and he thought that once he gained more power, he would not be afraid anymore – how wrong he was, how foolish.

All he really wanted was to feel protected and loved, he could barely remember what that felt like, all he had left of that feeling was faded memory of a warm blanked and his brother scent.

He never thought he’d get another chance with his twin, so he never prepared for this scenario – and he _hated_ being unprepared.

He had everything he truly wanted within his grasp, so why couldn’t he just take it? He’s never had a problem with that before.

Before.

Before V. Before he remembered what it was like to care and be cared for. Before he remembered what it was like to have a family. He now realised that he could no longer disregard everyone and everything to get what he wanted.

He didn’t deserve this, and Dante deserved better.

Dante, who was looking at him with hopeful eyes.

“I should probably leave and let you go back to your life.” Vergil said without meeting his twin’s gaze.

Again, it wasn’t what he wanted to say. The last thing he wanted was to lose Dante again, but he knew he was making things difficult for him just by being there: Dante’s friends were worried he was going to stab his twin at the first chance he got – and he couldn’t even blame them – and his son was wary of him at best. He had no place here.

Dante was silent, Vergil nodded and turned to leave.

“Oh hell no!” Dante grabbed him by his arm and whirled him around. Vergil panicked for a second, not expecting his twin to attack him when he turned his back to him. He recovered quickly though and prepared to fight back, only to find both his arms pinned to his sides.

This too seemed vaguely familiar.

Dante was hugging him.

For a second Vergil thought he could cry for how happy he felt in that moment – of course, he would not shed a tear, not over his dead body, nor he would ever admit to such a feeling – but the thought was there.

He knew he was undeserving of this, but he’s always been a selfish bastard and he decided in that moment that he’d take anything Dante was willing to give.

He kind of wished this moment could last forever, that they could stay there quietly holding each other, but then of course Dante had to ruin it. “Please don’t stab me” he whined when he felt Vergil wriggle trying to free his arms.

Vergil groaned and rolled his eyes “If I wanted to stab you you would’ve been hanging from the wall like a piece of furniture for the past minute already.”

Dante relaxed at that, then his eyes lit up with mirth “So this means you are okay with me hugging you?”

“I was actually trying to hug you back dumbass but now you completely ruined the mood.”

“Oh, come on Verge, give your little brother a hug.”

This time Vergil did stab his twin.

Dante chuckled, completely disregarding the wound caused by one of is brother’s summoned swords, he wanted to throw away that shirt anyway. “So, this mean you’re staying?” Dante asked with a tentative voice, he was smiling, but Vergil could read the plea in his eyes.

“Yes Dante, for as long as you want me.” He gave his brother a small smile, that his idiotic twin took as an invitation to hug him again.

Vergil groaned in protest but hugged his brother back this time. He had associated touch with pain for so long that he had forgotten what affection felt like.

They stayed like that, holding each other tightly and enjoying the closeness neither wanted to admit they missed.

Things started to get better from there. They needed time of course, but they had plenty of it now.

They started to build a routine, to learn how to live together again without (too much) bloodshed and to respect each other boundaries. Of course, they had their fall backs but all in all life was good.

Dante knew Vergil needed his space and he tried not to be around his twin too much. It was hard for him, he had missed his brother for so long and now that he was here holding back was torture, but Dante knew his twin would not appreciate if he followed him around like a puppy and so he kept to himself as much as possible.

On the other hand, Vergil was unsure of how to approach Dante, he was starved for both attention and affection from his twin, but he certainly wasn’t going to ask for it like a puppy. So, he acted indifferent and kept repeating to himself that just being around him was more than enough – it wasn’t – but he lived through worse.

And so, they tiptoed around each other, looking for plausible excuse to be close to the other, which were not difficult to find, living under the same roof and all, what was difficult though was restraining themselves from touching each other too much.

After that first hug, they both realised – with some horror – how touch starved they were, of course neither would ever admit to such a thing as craving an affectionate touch from their brother and so they awkwardly danced around the elephant in the room.

For example, with a couch as big as the one they had there was surely a reasonable explanation as to why there was barely an inch separating them when they sat to watch tv together, with one of them eventually falling asleep on the other’s shoulder. The simple fact that they let their guard down like that in proximity of the other spoke volumes of how far they’ve come since those first rough times.

Neither commented on the light casual touches they shared, and if Dante’s friends noticed them being always a tad _too_ close, they did not mention it – a wise choice in Vergil’s opinion.

They were content with this arraignment, as in enjoying the closeness but avoiding talking about it or even acknowledging it.

Then it happened again.

“Hey Verge, can you come up for a sec?” Came Dante’s voice from upstairs

Vergil glanced up at the direction his twin’s voice came from, then returned his attention to his book “Can’t it wait? I’m reading.”

“Nope.”

“Of course not.” Muttered Vergil, closing his book and getting up from the couch.

A younger version of himself wouldn’t have given into his twin’s whim so easily, if ever at all, but now things were different.

Now things were better.

“What is it Dante? What is so urgent that it could not possibly wait?” asked Vergil walking towards his brother’s room where he could hear Dante moving things around, he opened the door and barely managed to conceal a laugh with a snort. “What is this foolishness?”

Dante was still in his pj, his hair pulled up in a bun and he was currently piling up a bunch of blankets on his bed. “No wait Verge! It’s not ready!” exclaimed his twin dumping some more pillows on the bed.

“Then why did you call me?” Asked Vergil leaning on the doorstep, fighting the urge to smile.

“I honestly didn’t think you would come so quickly, actually I thought I would’ve had to drag you upstairs after calling you 10 times.” Scoffed Dante turning to the bed to admire his handywork. He nodded, seeming satisfied with the result and gestured to his brother to come closer. Vergil indulged him once more, coming to a stop beside his twin, their shoulders touching – always too close.

Vergil expected many things from his brother at this point, what he did not expect though, was to be tackled on the bed, ending up tangled in the ridiculous amount of blankets, with his twin on top of him holding him tightly, his face hidden in his neck.

“Don’t push me away please.” Dante murmured.

Vergil was frozen on the spot, he remembered a different version of himself, much younger, in a similar situation reacting in a similar way: wanting so badly to return his twin affection but being afraid to do so.

Only he knew now that he had no reason to be afraid, Dante wasn’t going to leave him.

“Foolish Dante.” Vergil murmured into his twin’s hair, freeing them from the bun and cradling his hand through them.

“I missed this. I missed you.” Dante’s voice was muffled into his neck.

“I love you.”

Dante froze at his brother’s words.

Vergil wanted to throw himself out of the window.

He did mean it – with every bone in his body he meant what he said – but he did _not_ mean to say it out loud. Emotions weren’t his things, that much was clear, one could say he’s been emotionally constipated since the day he was born, his brain did not know how to process what just happened and he was stuck wondering how he could fuck up things so extraordinarily.

Dante, having apparently recovered from the shock, lifted his head and looked at his brother as if he had grown another head.

Vergil closed his eyes and braced himself for the laugh that was certainly coming.

Then Dante kissed him, and all rational thoughts left his head for good.

It lasted a few seconds, then Dante was pulling back, cursing under his breath and jumping off the bed. “Fuck fuck fuck! I’m sorry I’m sorry! I’m so so sorry Vergil! Of course you didn’t mean like that! Fuck! I’m sorry! I don’t know what got into me!” Dante covered his face with his hands.

Of course, now that he was finally getting closer to his twin, he had to royally fuck up everything. Vergil was never going to forgive him. He hated himself so much in that moment, why couldn’t he be content with what he had?

Vergil watched his brother go in full panic mode for three whole minutes – he tried to stop him, but it was as if Dante couldn’t even hear him.

He knew what his brother was feeling: the creeping terror of ruining something because you felt _too much_. He had felt like that so many times and he hated it, hated himself for it.

He didn’t want his twin to feel like that as well, he just had to be sure they were standing on the same ground.

“Why did you kiss me?”

“Shit Verge I’m sorry! I didn’t mean-”

“You didn’t mean it?”

“No, I mean- shit I don’t know what to say. You told me you loved me and _good god_ that’s all I wanted to hear my whole life and I just- I’m so sorry! I didn’t want to freak you out! I know you didn’t mean it like that! It was just a whim I promis-”

“Foolishness. When i said I loved you I meant it in every way you’d let me, Dante.” Vergil looked at his twin’s panicked face as he slowly let his words sink in. His expression was almost comic, but he dared not to laugh, scared of making his twin think he was mocking him.

“I don’t - you - WHAT?” Dante screamed the last part making Vergil flinch. His loud little brother. Dante finally removed his hands from his hair – which he had been pulling for the past several minutes. “So. What you are telling me is that you… are not freaking out.” Dante asked, his voice a _tiny bit_ hysterical.

“Correct. As you can see the only one who’s freaking out is you dear brother.”

“Yeah about that. You do realise that I, your identical twin brother, just kissed you square on the mouth?”

“Mmh” Vergil nodded vaguely amused.

“And you are okay with that.”

“I am, indeed, more than okay with the concept of us kissing. Or doing … _other things_.” He said raising an eyebrow, suggestive.

“You do know that it is, very very wrong uhm? On so many levels. Like. Really bad.”

“Dante, fucking my own brother wouldn’t even make it to the top 20 of the ‘really bad’ things I did.” Vergil rolled his eyes and Dante almost choked at his words. He seemed ready to protest, but he soon gave up realising it was probably true.

“I can’t really argue with that, which should be disturbing enough. But I honestly don’t give a shit about that at the moment because I really really love you.” And with that Dante jumped back on the bed.

Vergil dodged a knee in the ribs but ended up tangled in the blankets with Dante, who was trashing around like a kid.

“Will you stay still for a second so we can get out of this death trap you created?!”

“It’s not a trap! It’s our secret place!” Dante said with a sing song voice, smiling up at his twin.

“You are so dumb.” Vergil scoffed, but he was smiling, and after he managed to untangle the both of them, he took one single blanket and dragged it over their heads.

Once they were completely covered, Vergil kissed his twin hungrily and Dante kissed him back with matching enthusiasm, their teeth clashing, it seemed they were trying to bite each other’s lips off.

He tried to convey all the emotions he could not voice into that kiss, because ‘I love you’ didn’t even scrap the surface of what he felt for Dante.

When they broke apart Dante had the stupidest smile on his face. Vergil avoided his gaze and buried his face in the crook of his twin’s neck, breathing in his scent. He kissed him there too, sucking a mark on his skin that would fade too soon.

Dante held him tightly.

It was quiet.

With them quiet was never silent though, he could feel their hearts beating in sync.

He had missed this kind of quietness.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been happier” murmured Dante into his hair, kissing the top of his head.

It was a tender gesture, it made him feel loved and protected.

“Me too.”

…

“So. You said you loved me. But do you love me more than your books?” Dante asked, poking his twin in the cheek, Vergil groaned “What are you? Five?”

“That’s not an answer Verge!” the younger whined.

“Of course I love you more than books idiot.” Vergil scoffed “There. I said it. Happy now?”

“Mmh.”

It was quiet. For seven blissful seconds.

“But do you love me more than the Yamato?”

Vergil lifted his head and stared at his brother with a mixture of exasperation and disbelief.

“Am I pushing it?”

“You’re ruining the moment.” Vergil growled.

“Okay okay, I’ll shut up.” Dante raised his hands in surrender and flopped back on the bed, Vergil lied back down beside him.

It was quiet again.

“Yes.”

“Yes what”

“IdoloveyoumorethantheYamato”

“What was that? I didn’t understand the last part.”

“NOW YOU ARE PUSHING IT.” 

“Okay okay, I’ll be quiet.” Dante rolled over and snuggled up to his brother kissing his neck, then whispered in his hear “For at least 10 minutes.”

Vergil caught him in a headlock at that, they struggled and trashed around getting tangled in the sheets, they fought like when they were kids and they kissed with smiling lips.

It wasn’t quiet anymore, but that was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this was my first work in like 7 years so I hope it wasn't too bad. Also English is not my language so I apologise for any mistakes.  
> Thank you for reading and let me know what you think with a comment! <3
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/decayofdragons/) where I retweet art and scream about stuff, come say hi!


End file.
